1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
The existing step structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle is configured in such a manner that a pillion step as a footrest for a pillion passenger is made to be moved upwardly to a rear side for storage. See, for example, JP-A No. 2003-54465.
When the pillion step is made to be moved upwardly to the rear side for storage, the pillion step that is directed upwardly to the rear, when viewed from in a side view, is always visually recognized as a projection that is unnecessary from the standpoint of the appearance in the case of a single passenger vehicle. In this case, the presence of the projection that is directed upwardly to the rear in the side view that is unnecessary from the standpoint of appearance cannot be removed. Thus, it is possibility that the designability of the whole vehicle is decreased. As a result, there is a need for a structure that can improve the designability of the whole vehicle.